


Stolen Moment

by Mandarax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, Slow and Sweet, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandarax/pseuds/Mandarax
Summary: Celebrating Jacob's life after his funeral wasn't very easy for Sam. Luckily, Jack's there to support her.





	Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I haven't written in a very long time , a few years. This itty little oneshot got me to stretch my writing muscles. Be gentle with me!  
This wasn't beta'ed, so all mistakes are my own.

He knocks gently on the slightly open door of her bedroom and pushes it open.

It’s early in the evening, and her house is full of people. A celebration of Jacob’s life, now that his body is in the ground. Well, a casket anyway, but the guests didn’t need to know that. Her brother and his family are there, and most of the SGC, and quite a few people that knew Jacob through the years. General Hammond is there, as well, and he’d indicated he needed a few minutes of Jack’s time. “Later,” he’d said, “We’ll talk business later.” 

Jack didn’t really care for business and later, but he’s in no position to refuse his boss. 

He’d been keeping tabs on her since they got to her place after the funeral. He’d been keeping tabs on her since he first met her, but that’s nothing new. Today, though… Today’s been hard on her. He made sure he knew where she was at any given moment. That’s how he’d known she’d slipped into her bedroom a few minutes ago. 

So he knocks gently on the slightly open door of her bedroom before he pushes it open just enough to slide into the room. 

“Hey,” he says softly, “Uhm, Pete came in a few minutes ago. He, uhm, asked about you. Mark’s with him now.” 

She stands on her side of the bed, in her dress blues, has one arm around her midriff and the other in her hair, her whole look projecting distress and unease. He knows it’s not because he’s in the room with her. It’s the people. All these people milling around in her home, not giving her the chance to relax and come to terms with everything. 

She nods once, “Okay.” 

They both know Pete’s being here means she needs to go play the gracious host, accept his condolences. It’s pretty big of him to even come to this shindig after the breakup, even Jack can admit that. That, and he’s a good friend of Mark’s. 

He crosses the room to stand next to her, itches to take her in his arms, make that look of stress disappear from her eyes, from her face, from her stance. 

“I need a moment,” she says when she meets his gaze. 

“I’ll, uh, go.” 

“You can stay,” her voice is small, but not pleading and not begging. 

He looks at her for a moment before opening his arms, “com’ere,” he says simply. 

She doesn’t fly into his arms, but she does slide into his embrace. She keeps her hands between them, not reaching around to hold him back. She doesn’t break down in tears once his arms close around her. She’s cried enough. Her escape into the bedroom isn’t about her dad, it’s about all these people and needing a moment of peace. 

She flattens one of her hands against his chest, feeling for his heartbeat. It’s strong and steady - an anchor for her to tie herself to when she needs to. She pushes back just a tiny bit, feeling his breath move away from her neck where he’d buried his head, and he’s about to release her completely when she meets his gaze.

She holds it, looking at him with an unguarded expression. “Jack,” she whispers softly. 

“I’m right here,” he speaks just as softly. 

“Always?” 

“Always,” he promises again, twice in the space of two days. 

Her other hand flattens against his chest and slides up around his neck, pulling his face, his lips to her, and they meet in a gentle kiss. She slides her tongue out and runs it over his lips, requesting access which he grants with a small grunt. He pulls her closer to him, wraps his arms tighter around her, his own tongue warring with hers before she slides her own back into her mouth, quickly followed by his. 

The need for air breaks their kiss, but not their hold on each other. He lets one hand slide up her arm to tuck a stray lock of her behind her ear. 

She smiles at him, presses another small kiss to his lips. “I should go talk to my guests.” 

He could retort with a million answers, like ‘or we could stay here’ or ‘you don’t have to’ or even ‘this is so much better than talking to people’, but he simply says, “Yeah.” 

He’d offered her always, and she took him up on his offer. He’s happy to let things take their course. If the kiss was anything to go by, he’s in for the ride of his lifetime (and what a strange thing to say, considering his day job). 

He drops his arms and takes a step back while she straightens her uniform shirt. 

She leaves the room and he’s two steps behind her, closing the bedroom door after himself. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> So the rest of my stuff is on ffn, under the same nickname. Maybe one day I'll transfer stuff over...


End file.
